Here for Each Other
by killa12779
Summary: *Adopted from Gonstika* Sequel to "The Light of Heart". We all know Sojiro is a very kind and carefree, if not strange, man who cares deeply for his daughter. One could easily assume he'd accept Konata dating other girls, especially if it's Kagami. Right?


**Before you read: Anyone who is reading this, but has yet to read Gonstika's 'The light of Heart' story, I strongly advise you go read that first, as it will make everything written here make sense.**

"Dad, I'm back!" Shouted an exuberant Konata as she walked through the door, not a care in the world as she slipped off her shoes and put down her bag. She walked into her living room and plopped down onto her couch, reflecting on the day's events with a smile. Despite the horrible circumstances that preceded, all Konata's thoughts were trained on the very moment she confessed her love for one Hiiragi Kagami, the shrine maiden she had had her eyes on since they had met.

Of course, what had really made the day joyous for her was hearing Kagami return the feelings. It warmed her heart just thinking about it. There, in that moment, right at death's door with one leg through the entryway, Konata could only feel happy as she had said those three beautiful words before the darkness had taken her away. Of course that joy only amplified as she had soon returned to the realm of the living only to have Kagami say them right back. Konata blushed slightly as she remembered the force and passion her tsundere gave when they had shared their first kiss.

"Konata, where've you been, you had me really worried here." Her thoughts were interrupted as Sojiro came down the stairs, looking frantic with worry. Sure it was common for Konata to usually come home later than most kids would, given how often she would visit stores, as well as her part-time job at the cosplay café. But on those days she would normally call him from the little café in Akiba.

"Sorry about that, today's been…Kinda rough." Konata started, a little hesitant about telling her father about the near tragedy that started at school.

"What happened?" Sojiro asked worriedly.

"Well, I got really sick at school, so badly that I ended up being rushed to the hospital. I-" The blunette was cut off as her father rushed over to her and snatched her up in a bone-crushing embrace.

"Konata, how could you not tell me about this, don't you think your old man deserves to know when his only daughter is sick." Sojiro cried, nearly in hysterics as he felt overcome with worry. "You could have at least called!"

"S-sorry dad, I didn't really have a chance to." Konata squeaked as she struggled for air. Her father seemed to notice as he loosened his grip. "I was incredibly weak. And at the time I was being examined I couldn't stay conscious for very long.

"Good lord Konata, just what happened to you?" Sojiro asked, not bothering to hold back his tears.

"They told me I had something called Lat-en-night disease." Konata paused for a second, knowing her father wouldn't react well to what she was about to say. "…And, I also only had three hours left to live at the time."

The short girl knew she was right as Sojiro instantly tightened his grip back up, seeming to have the intention to never let his daughter go for fear of actually losing her.

"Konata…Are you…Please tell me you're okay." Sojiro pleaded as he wept profusely. "I can't lose you, not after your mother."

Konata sighed inwardly; she could only imagine the immense pain her father was feeling at the moment. She remembered how on the anniversary of her mother's death, Sojiro would always visit the grave where Kanata had been buried, and at night light a candle in front of her picture, weeping uncontrollably with the remembrance. It was also the only time she would ever see her father drink, though he had usually shut himself in his room at that point.

As for Konata, having grown up without a mother to miss, she had never truly understood her father's pain when she was younger. There would be times where she would wonder where her mom was, why she never got to see her, but had never lingered on the subject.

Until one day, when the then ten year old Konata had asked Sojiro about her…

"Hey papa." The younger version of Konata piped up whilst playing her game.

"What is it Konata?" Sojiro asked as he turned from his newspaper. Konata looked away from the TV screen and up to him.

"What was mama like?" Sojiro's face went blank, clearly not expecting such a question. Slowly a smile came to his face as a small tear ran down his cheek.

"All right Konata, I'll tell ya all about her." Sojiro told her as he patted the seat on the couch next to him. Konata stood up from her game and went over and sat next to her father.

Sojiro spent a good while telling her everything, all the sweet memories of the days he had spent with the love of his life. Everything from the ice cream shop he took her to on their first date, to the days where they would walk through the park to watch the beautiful scenery as the petals of the cherry blossom trees fell. About the unending kindness and compassion Kanata had for others, and how she always tried to help those who needed it. It went on for awhile, and by the time Sojiro had finished, Konata felt like she herself had actually known her mother.

"But, if she was such a good person, why did she have to die?" Konata whispered as tears began to silently stream down her red cheeks.

Sojiro looked down at his crying daughter, joining her in her quiet weeping as he explained how her mother was very weak, much like Yutaka was, and how it was inevitable that she wouldn't be able to live a full life. What he didn't the heart to say though, was how it was even a miracle that Kanata was even able to successfully give birth. Instead, saying that it was merely sickness that had taken the young woman's life.

From then on, Konata would always join her father on the visits to Kanata's grave, and would light her own candle on the anniversary of that dreadful day.

Of course, this was all in the past, and the two had grown much closer and stronger since then. From a bystander viewpoint, it would seem like a doting father and an insulting daughter, but anyone who knew them would always see the close, loving relationship this small, broken family had.

"It's alright, you haven't lost me yet, and I won't be going anywhere, not anytime soon." Konata comforted as she hugged her father back. "I'm not sickly like Okaasan and Yu-chan, you know that."

"I know honey...I'm just... worried." Sojiro sputtered as he let his daughter down.

"Speaking of which, where's Yu-chan?" Konata asked as she looked around the house.

"Oh, she's staying at that one friend of hers tonight." Sojiro explained.

'_Oho, staying with her Minami-chan again huh.'_ Konata thought, struggling to keep down the sly grin she started. _'There's something there, I know it. Maybe when I tell about me and Kagamin it'll give her a confidence boost'_

"Well anyway, I think I should get back to work, I have a deadline in less than a week, and I still have the rest of the third act to fill out." Sojiro told her.

"Cool. Hey, maybe I could help out!" Konata suggested. _'Might be a perfect chance for me to tell dad about me and Kagamin. Boy, wouldn't that be a shock. Knowing him it'd give him the nosebleed of the century.'_

"Sure, if you'd like. I'll go grab my laptop." Sojiro said as he quickly headed up the stairs. Konata went into the kitchen and started preparing some tea. Minutes later the two were curled up under the kotatsu, swapping ideas around as Konata played the Playstation.

"Sounds like something right out of Gundam." Konata said as she focused on the beat 'em up she was playing.

"Good, that's exactly what I was going for!"

"Ya really think that's a good idea?"

"You got a better one?"

"Maybe."

It continued on for awhile until Sojiro had the last details down, with work saved and ready for presentation, Sojiro closed his laptop with a sigh of contentment.

"Thanks for the help Konata, sometimes I don't what I'd do without ya." Sojiro said as he got up out the Kotatsu and put his computer on a table beside the couch.

"Mhm." Was the otaku's distracted response, paying more attention to the boss fight at the moment, but also with other things on her mind. Soon as the boss had gone down and the next stage started up, Konata paused the game and put the controller down.

"Hey dad, I've got something to tell ya." She began as she sat on the sofa, an air of seriousness she rarely adopted in her voice. Something that also took Sojiro by slight surprise.

"Okay, what is it?"

Konata's hands fidgeted as a light blush rose. "Well…I've uh, I fell in love with someone." She whispered, surprising herself with her sudden nervousness.

Sojiro's jaw nearly hit the floor as he gaped at his daughter, to say shocked would be an understatement. The old lolicon took a few minutes to collect himself before sitting down on the couch next to his daughter. _'Well…This night's just full of surprises.'_

"That's uh, great sweety…So, what's his name?"

"Um…About that." Konata began slowly. "You see, he's not actually a **he**, but a **she.**"

The blunette wasn't sure how, but suddenly felt the air around her and her father go tense. She slowly looked up at him to see a hand over his mouth with his brow furrowed. "…How, how long has this been going on?"

"W-well, Just today actually. When I was on my death bed I told Kagami about how I felt about her…Then things just went, kinda black for awhile. But after I came to Kagami told me she felt the same way." Konata explained quietly, feeling unnerved by the sudden shift of tone in Sojiro's voice. It felt, cold, angry, and it gave her the chills. The old man stood up and walked a few paces away from the couch.

"…Konata." Said girl cocked her head quizzically.

"What is it?" A heavy silence hung in the air for a few seconds. Konata couldn't see his face, but could tell something had deeply disturbed her father, but had no real idea of what.

Sojiro slowly turned to his daughter with arms folded over his chest, a deep frown, and a knitted brow. "I can't allow you to see Kagami anymore. I forbid you from being in such a relationship with another girl! That sort of thing is forbidden in this household."

Konata sat there frozen as she stared at her father. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she felt as if the world around her was slowly fading away, leaving only her, her father, and tense air between them. Sojiro's stern look began to give way to one of concern and plight. He knelt down and put a hand on her shoulder. Konata jolted at the contact as she was quickly brought to reality. Having let what her father said sink in, she lowered her head so that her bangs covered her eyes, but that couldn't stop him from seeing the scowl.

"Please understand Konata, I only want what's best for you. This kind of thing is a really dangerous path you know-"

"What gives you the right to say who I can and can't be with?" Konata yelled in a fury. Sojiro quickly backed away. Konata stood and glared at him. "I can't believe you out of all people don't understand! I mean, you let me play all those gal games! What does that say huh? It's okay if it's in fiction, but God forbid I find a real girl to fall in love with!"

Sojiro felt his own rage boiling up, and quickly set it off. "Be quiet Konata! You have no idea what you're talking about!"

"Me? I have no idea? What are you, the grand master of romance?"

"Listen Konata, this kind of thing is just wrong. Kanata and I want you to live a full happy life. Choosing this path can only lead to suffering, we don't want that for you!"

Konata felt her anger reaching a level she had never experienced before, her fists clenched so tight her nails nearly broke the skin. "How dare you use mom as an argument! I know damn well she'd want me to be happy. The kind of love me and Kagami have is no different than yours and mom's."

As soon as she finished these words, Konata felt a hard impact on her cheek. And before she even had time to react, felt the impact of the cold hard floor knock her into unconsciousness.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you all enjoyed what I have so far. Reviews are highly appreciated, any criticisms to help me improve are especially welcome.**

**Disclaimer: Lucky Star is owned by Kagami Yoshimizu. Please support the official release.**


End file.
